Kiss Me Hard So I Can Bleed
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: He likes these kisses that are all teeth. She likes these trysts that are all risks. Jeremy/Anna, S1 ficlet. Rated for sexuality.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ nor its characters. They belong to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, The CW Network, and whoever else.

**Note/Warning:** PWP, Janna. They're addictive. Set during a pointless Founders Month gathering. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss Me Hard So I Can Bleed<strong>

He doesn't waste time when she slips into the men's bathroom. His hands cup her face, and he kisses her hungrily. He hears her fumbling with the lock behind her, and then he moves his hands down, gripping the back of her thighs. He doesn't so much lift her as give her an encouraging push - and she's up, legs wrapped around his waist and the skirt of her dress bunched up around her hips.

"We could get caught," she breathes into his ear before biting just a little too hard.

"I know," he pants back. "Isn't that part of the appeal?" he asks her with a lopsided grin.

She rolls her eyes and presses her mouth to his; her kiss is teeth and tongue and fervent coaxing. Anna never overwhelms him with force, but pleading. "This could cause a lot of problems," she tells him a few minutes after he opens his mouth to her again.

"Do you really care?" he questions. His mouth moves to the area just under her earlobe where if he licks she'll shudder and giggle at the same time. He grins when she does. His fingers curl against the curve of her ass. Jeremy loves it when she wears a thong.

"No," she whispers huskily before suckling the skin over his pulse. Her teeth teasingly scrape. Sharp tips start to form - and then she pulls back, head up, and she's grinning at him impishly. "Even though I really should," she adds.

Jeremy laughs a little; shrugs. "Forget about it. People can deal." He moves one hand up and cups her face again. He kisses over her faint pulse and then bites as hard as he can - which is _nothing_ compared to her, but she mewls a little too loudly, and her body quivers between him and the door. Jeremy grins and does it again. His other hand fumbles around and rips the flimsy, lacy thong she's wearing.

"I liked that one," she murmurs - but she sounds much more aroused than she does annoyed. Her hands move to his shirt - the maroon one again, without a tie and the first few buttons left undone, and she can't help but tell him, "I really love this shirt," again.

"Thanks," he chuckles. "I love you in a dress," he tells her for the third - fourth? - time. "And when you wear thongs," he tells her for the fourth - fifth? - time. He watches her unbutton a few more buttons and then he helps her get his jacket off. He doesn't care that it falls to the restroom floor. It's an immaculately clean restroom - and he wouldn't care even if it wasn't.

Anna exposes more of his neck and right shoulder and leans in. She suckles over his pulse again. Fangs forming against his skin. She waits until he groans and presses one of his hands to the restroom door before she bites. And then it's bliss, and she's moaning at the taste of him while he pants out her name and uses his other hand to undo the fly of his pants. She grinds against him, taunting; she loves pushing him until he's wild and frantic and desperate.

"Fuck, Anna," he can't help but groan into her ear. He hates these clothes. They're too tight and too stuffy and he just wants out of all of them and her out of her dress - no matter how sexy she looks in it - so he can feel every inch of her again. His blood is being pulled in two different directions, and his whole body is burning and shaking.

She mewls softly in response, fingers digging into his back through the shirt. One hand moves around, helping him free his cock from the confines of pants and boxers. Her fingers are cool against it, and she wraps them around, stroking for a moment just to feel him buck and almost drop to his knees. She circles his tip with her thumb while sucking at his pulse a little harder.

Jeremy bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed and almost slams his hand into the door. He takes one of her hands, moves it to his chest over where his heart is racing - struggling to keep the blood flowing. The hand on the door moves down, thumb stroking the slickness of her cunt until he finds her clit. He brushes his fingertip against it rapidly, and she jerks violently against him.

Her head lifts up from the wound - and he grunts at the loss of the intoxicating sensation - but then she kisses him, sucking on his bleeding lower lip. "We need to hurry," she gasps between _hungry_ kisses.

"Oh, so now when you're the one being teased, we're in a hurry," he jokingly replies - but he's already positioning himself, tip at her cunt, and he's lost because she's so wet and warm.

Fuck, she's almost _hot_.

"Jeremy, please," she whimpers. She could so easily grab him and push him into her and take control. But she merely moves her mouth back to his and bites his lower lip again so it bleeds anew.

He thrusts into her with a grunt, because he's never felt anything better than when she's feeding off him. He buries himself as deeply as he can, one hand against the door again and one hand gripping her left hip tight enough that if she wasn't an undead vampire sucking blood from his lip, he would leave bruises.

She mewls but doesn't stop sucking. She knows how much it gets him off; she's used it in her favor plenty of times without ever really using it against him. Anna doesn't mind that he's kinky and possibly masochistic, because Jeremy doesn't mind that she's a vampire who originally intended to use him for her mother's first meal in over a century.

Jeremy pulls back until only his tip is still inside her. Cool air rushes against his cock, and then he's back inside her. He pulls out again, then pushes back deep; he had intended to do it slowly, dragging it out - but she's right, they're in a hurry, and at the moment he has no patience. He just wants the release that's building up inside him. His legs are shaking and threatening to give out, and she's still suckling on his lip hard - and Jeremy has to move his hand to her cunt to stroke her clit because, _fuck_, he isn't going to last much longer.

Anna moans when his finger touches her clit. She lessens the pressure of her feeding slowly, until she's all but stopped and is merely kissing him. "It's okay, Jeremy," she whispers, one hand at his neck with her thumb rubbing the wound there and the other cupping the back of his head. She makes him look at her. "Don't hold back," she tells him.

He can't. Not when she's looking at him like that, with his blood soaking her lips deep vermillion and her thumb stroking the throbbing wound on his neck and her body wet and tight and warm around him and oh, _fuck_. He buries his face in her neck and bites down hard because he can't hold back when he comes inside her, grunting loudly into her flesh. He shudders, and his legs give out; he falls to his knees, and she holds on tight, and his hips jerk into her. His cock twitches and his balls tighten and it's white hot. He has barely enough mind to bite down harder and stroke her faster and then she's gasping against his ear, inner walls spasming and clenching around him.

They slump against the door, panting and hearts racing.

"We should...we should probably get...back," Anna breathes out, voice hoarse. She makes no move to get up or disentangle herself from him.

"Yeah. In a minute," Jeremy replies. He licks at where he bit - hard enough to break the skin. "So, you like it when I bite back?" he asks her with a lazy but cocky grin.

She rolls her eyes but smiles up at him lovingly. "Yeah, I do."

"I can bite you in other places if you come over tonight after the party," he tells her cheekily, and Anna giggles.

"Only if I can return the favor." Her eyebrow raises daringly.

"Hell yeah." Because he loves it when she bites.


End file.
